Vanilla
by Dahlia G
Summary: NejiTen :: After training, Neji stares at her and realizes his real feelings towards her


_**Hello minna-san!! This is my first fic NejiTen, I really wish you like it!**_

_**Well I'm spanish, and I wanted to try to write a fanfic in english, I hope I writed it well enough so that you can understand it XDDD **_

_**The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so I do not own anything!**_

We were alone in Konoha's forest. We'd been training for about four hours. We were totally exhausted. She was near me, sitting on the ground, lying her back on a tree, breathing slowly. Her eyes were closed, I could see how tired she was. I couldn't help but stare at her, at her face, her eyes, her lips, her body... She was so beautiful, she IS so much beautiful...

I got closer to her, she didn't notice me. She'd fallen asleep. Then I took her hand, slowly, afraid of waking her up. I kept on staring at her for some minutes. Then, without even realising what I was about to do, I kissed her cheek. I still don't know why did I do that but I did, and I immediately blushed. I had enjoyed it, it felt good. Her skin was warm, soft...

When I realised what I had just done I didn't understand myself. I didn't know why had I done such a thing. I looked at her and I blushed once again. I really wanted to go home then, I needed to escape, being near her in that moment was quite dangerous for both of us. I had never thought about her as a... as a woman. Until then, she was just my team-mate, my friend, just that. Of course she was different from the other girls, and that was what I liked of her. But I hadn't seen her as the beautiful woman she is.

Then I realised it. I loved her. That had to be love. Sure. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her skin, feel her lips on my lips... I had fallen in love with her. She was pretty, nice, intelligent, strong, so cute, she had always a smile on her face. I liked her smile, it was so sincere, so nice, so happy. She made me feel better every time she grinned. I definitely wanted her to be mine.

The sun was starting to set. It was about time to go back home. I carried her gently in my arms and started to walk home. I didn't know exactly where she lived and I wouldn't want her to go home alone, it was getting dark and… well, it could be dangerous… nee? Well I think it was more dangerous for her to be with me rather than walking home alone… I knew that those were only stupid excuses to be with her. But I wasn't going to do anything weird, so there was nothing to worry about. Well I had just kissed her cheek a while ago but it wasn't going to happen again. Or at least it was what I thought. She was in my arms, hugging me. I wondered what was she dreaming about.

When we got home, I left her on my bed and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. I thought that when she'd wake up she'd like to drink something. When I had prepared it, I went to my bedroom and sat on a chair next to the wardrobe, in front of the bed. Then I just waited for her to wake up. A few minutes later, she did. She got up and looked around her, surely wondering where the hell she was. "You woke up", I said. Then she looked at me a little confused, she hadn't noticed my presence. "Neji? Where…?", she asked. "You're in my bedroom", I said before she could finish the question. She was surprised, I'm sure she didn't expect that I took her to MY house. I told her to sit and she did. I walked to the bed and sat next to her, "You looked very tired and you were sleeping so deeply that… well, I carried you in my arms and… I took you here. I hope you don't mind", I said. She was looking at me, with her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Thank you, Neji", she said with a smile on her face. Then she got up, "Well, I should be leaving, it's late", she said. No. "Yes, it's quite late… I'll walk you home", I said, unconsciously. She stared at me, I was about to blush but then she smiled again and said "Thanks, Neji… but I can take care of myself. See you tomorrow and… well, thank you very much for… taking care of me". "As you wish then…" was all I was able to say.

Shit, she was leaving. I should do something or she would go. Then I did the first thing that came to my mind. I put my hands on her waist, pulling her against my body and I kissed her. I put my lips on hers, satisfying my desire. Hugging her strongly, feeling her body against mine completely. She closed her eyes and answered the kiss. Then our tongues met in a passionate touch, exploring each other's mouth. We were kissing. I couldn't believe that TenTen was in my arms, sharing a sweet and also passionate kiss with ME. It was more than what I'd ever expected. She tasted like vanilla, and I liked that. When we finally ended the kiss, we looked at each other. Her cheeks were very red and I guess mines were too. Her shiny brown eyes staring at me, made me turn even redder. I hugged her, waiting for her to say something. Then she kissed me. There was no need for words. We loved each other and we knew it even without having said it before.

br 

i The tea was in the kitchen, getting cold. They'd drink it the next morning, when they'd wake up after an unforgettable night full of love and passion.

- This is just the beginning -


End file.
